Ryan Newman/Ryutaro Miyazaki
*What is up everybody! My name is King Ryan Newman and Ryutaro Miyazaki!!!* Ryan Newman (Code-Named King Ryan Newman, otherwise known as Ryutaro Miyazaki & The King Of Saiyans & Hokages + The Chosen One) is a White Irish German YouTuber who has finished a lot of Gameplay, Plush Misadventures, Special Surprises and many more. He is now best known for several video game & anime containing Mario, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, Pokemon, Sonic, Dragon Ball Z, Super, GT and many more!! On behalf of Ryan, he stopped going to school in 2015 so he now can be re-devoting to his channel all his entire life!! Ryutaro has got his own Facebook, Twitter, Instagram and as well as so many accounts. Previously Ryan has now shown his entire face to the viewers on YouTube all the time!! Ryan Newman himself now having to sustain from autism still continues to make videos for his viewers!! He has 3 cats whose names are Michael (Code-Named) Fat Meegule, Jake, (Code-Named) Link & Ash!! Before the beginning of June 2018 and after the launch of the Nintendo Switch Console in 2017, Ryan has now obtained his own plush avatar. He is inspired on Link from The Legend Of Zelda The Breath Of The Wild!! Ryan has so much consoles containing the New Nintendo 2DS XL, The Limited Pikachu Edition Game Boy Advance SP, The Nintendo Switch and many more!! It is also known he now lives somewhere with his family in New York!! Unlike Angi Chan or Logan Thirtycare, his channel is a lot different from theirs!!! The most YouTubers who dislike every single one of his videos shall be banned from his Own YouTube Channel!! On May 29th 2018, an unknown Pokemon core video game entitled Pokemon Let's Go Pikachu & Pokemon Let's Go Eevee was announced and Ryan has now preordered Pokemon Let's Go Pikachu. Cause he treats him with trust and love!! Mostly on a second thought, Ryan may sometimes withdraw game controllers with his own player sidings which may confuse the audience!! Both Ryan & Ryu may not take things lightly but to be withdrawing their own paths to re-devote only to everything they have to have!! Ryan can be mostly aggressive and arrogant sometimes in his own life!! Ryan Newman has watched so much of his favorite movie trailers & DVD's containing Dragon Ball Super, One Punch Man, Pokemon The Movie I Choose You, Pokemon The Power Of Us and many more!! Ryan has played so much of his video games containing Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, Super Mario Odyssey, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure All Star Battle, Pokemon Ultra Sun, Sonic Forces, Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 and many more!! On a unknown month in 2018, Ryan has had already shut down his own first GXZKingMii X RNPAOAT Plush Channel and has now announced he will be making his final move to his GXZKingMii X RNPAOAT 2 Plush Channel to make sure he does not do that again and to be sure he makes the viewers happy again!!! It was also stated he had already typed in the misspelled channel name in and he was trying to change his name to GXZUltraMii X RNPAOAT. But unfortunately, it was now too late for him and he has recently changed it too soon!!! Sometimes, Ryan is not in a mood for video taping when he is sick and tired of it or wants to have a day off from YouTube!!! Ryan announced on his official Instagram profile his name will now be known as Reukra Toriyama!!! On an unknown day of January 2019, it was also re-stated he will now be known as Ryutaro Miyazaki!!! It was also requested by he Ryutaro himself he will be getting a brand new state transformation which appears to be a mega evolved variant of Gallade from Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire and his form is now yet to be announced which will now be starting with an S and ends with a D!!! After the new Pokemon movie titled Pokemon The Movie Mewtwo Strikes Back Evolution was announced last year of 2018, it was also confirmed on his Official GXZKingMii X RNPAOAT ZERO Channel he will be making a new movie titled GXZKingMii X RNPAOAT The Movie Mewtwo Re-strikes Back (GXZKingMii X RNPAOAT Mewtwo VS Mew R2 The Movie) from scratch and will not be a ripoff nor will be mocking the elements of the official movie of Pokemon The Movie Mewtwo Strikes Back Evolution cause it might be harsh and doesn't want to mess with Pokemon nor other anime movie companies!!! Originally Ryutaro chose an anime hairstyle and Ryu has done the same later at some point but they chose different hair colors and switched their gear/uniform + headgear!! Ryan chose his original hairstyle he usually has in real life and chose to wear the Champions Tunic and he usually wears a regal crown and also in Jump Force, Ryutaro wears Naruto's Seventh Hokage Uniforms mixed with elements from different animes in the game while Ryu has a black anime hairstyle with a regal crown (like Ryan usually wears on his head) and wear a pirate uniform and also in Jump Force, he wears a Saiyan Gi with a cape and both Ryutaro & Ryu has scouters + swords equipped at their disposal!!! Characters Ryan Voices Are Ryu Nefari Reukra Toriyama Light Ryan Newman Emerald Ryan Newman Dawn Volcano Ryan Newman Pyrus Ryan Newman Goldentoon Ryan Hypertoon Ryan Mario Jotaro Kujo Luigi Joseph Joestar Yoshi Noraiki Saitama Sonic/Super Sonic Goku/Super Saiyan Blue Goku Sonic.EXE Shadow Majin Buu Frieza Ichigo Naruto Usumaki Boruto Usumaki Sasuke Megeman.EXE Zekrom Knuckles Fox Mccloud Zero Mew Shaymin Marshadow Zeraora Chespin Necrozma Lunala Izuku Midorya Lemmy Koopa Larry Koopa Kicker Jones High Wire Jetfire Megatron (Energon Version) Sora Roxas Likes Playing Video Games. Watching Television. Likes Staying Home All Day. Going Somewhere (Formerly) Having A Little & Large Adventure. Video Taping For The Viewers. Watching His Own Videos Laughing Out Loud Playing With His Own Pets Dislikes Getting Distracted By One Of His Family Members And Staff. Getting Signs Which Says Invalid Name. Throwing A Large Temper Tantrum. Not Getting What He Wants. Not Buying Things Which Are Replacements Of His Previous Games He Has Lost. Quotes Light Ryan just stay outta my ass ho!!! What NOW Jotaro!! OWWW YOU SUCK!!! KAMEHAME.....HAAAA!!! Listen ho i don't wanna battle you right now SOOOOORYYYY!!! Fucked yo ass!! Sorry Mom!! God bless it!! HOLY FUCK!!!! That is enough! You suck balls!!! DON"T EVEN FUCKING... UGGGGHHHHHHH!!! Really!!! GOD DAMMIT!!! Suck my nuts!!! Trivia # Ryan was born on September 7th 1995!! # Sonic & Mario are the second plush dolls Ryan has now obtained for the second time!! # Ryan Newman has preordered all seventh generation titles containing Pokemon Sun & Moon, Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon and as well as an unknown generation title entitled Pokemon Let's Go Pikachu!! # Ryan has always been a YouTuber since 2013 before Pokemon X & Y came out!! # On November 21st 2014, Ryan's sister found his package in the mail which contains Pokemon Omega Ruby!! # On November 17th 2017, UPS Stated to his mom they want her to hand over one of Ryan's copies of Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon to Ryan because they were now several minutes late! It has happened to him that day and a year ago!! # Mario, Sonic, Shadow, Koopa Troopa, Palkia, Shaymin, Luigi and some other are now the first plushies Ryan has now obtained!! # It was also stated Ryan has his own Vlog Channel entitled Ryan Newman The King Of Saiyans & Hokages!! # It was also stated he now has a gameplay commentating channel entitled Zero Mario where it takes place without using his plush dolls! and now has his second gameplay & unboxing channel entitled Mario-San The 8th Hokage!!